Not a burden for you to bare
by MissFudgeMonstersx
Summary: hope not a mary-sue. Faelwen is a steward and guard for Arwen, who is ordered to keep to young halflings out of Elronds council, when that fails, she is thrust into a world of the fellowship. How will she cope. will she prove her worth. fail of a summary
1. Chapter 1

I stood amongst the thinning trees near the entrance gate to my home Rivendell. Lord Elrond had foreseen the arrival of Aragorn, much to my lord's displeasure. Arwen was glowing more so each day, more than we elves usually glow I must say. She had left urgently not three days ago taking nothing but her horse and sword. Her father begged her not to leave, but she would not listen. "Something in my heart grows heavy, Faelwen. I feel he needs me, Namárië ni'n mellon. _(farewell my friend)_" She whispered desperately into my ear, grasping my shoulder and pulling me into a tight embrace. I returned it without thought and immediately set of to prepare for her return. Getting ready for the worst.

Two days turned into three and finally Arwen rode in on her horse quicker than the gates would open for her, pushing through the thin gap of an entry way. A small Halfling rested in front of her on her saddle, dark shadows casted over his eyes and he shuddered and writhed in pain. I had only minutes to get to my lord before the Halfling would surely pass into the shadow realm and turn into a creature much like the riders.

I had been sent to the gates once again, to await the arrival of Aragorn and the other Halflings Arwen had told us of. So I stood where the trees thinned and waited for his arrival, knowing that he would run to Arwens side almost as soon as he walked through those gates.

"Open the gate!" I heard a deep voice yell from ahead. Slowly the stone gate creaked open as three young guards heaved at the leavers.

A man emerged from behind them; his long brown hair matted which covered most of his bruised and muddy face. He drew his dark moss green cloak tighter around him covering his worn leathers, which was stained in a thick dark guy. Orc blood.

I ran too him, forgetting all my graces and sang softly the only healing melody I knew. Soon his weary eyes looked up to me and I grinned more than ever. Estel had returned.

I had met Aragorn many time before, whilst I was attending to my lady and guarding her on her many walks through the forest with him. He was a kind man, a good man and would always ask me to not steward to him, though I would persist. Over the somewhat thirty years I had known him, he grew to be like a brother in a way. More like a brother through his and Arwen's joining. He had even taught me most of my sword skills and I his bow skills.

But today I knew no such things would happen. He didn't look all that aged from the last time we were running through the forests, but he had. I could sense it in his eyes, wisdom and, hesitance? He smiled softly at me.

"Faelwen, man sad Arwen? _(Where is Arwen?)_" He murmured, worry clear in his eyes.

"She is healing the Halfling with her father Aragorn. Come you have travelled far, you need rest. Arwen is not going anywhere, clean sleep eat. We have plenty of food."

"You have food?" A small voice questioned from behind Aragorn, a young Halfling leaping out. He had curly blonde hair reaching just past his ears and was slightly cleaner than Aragorn, but not by much. He looked so tired. Worry had clearly gotten to them all.

"Yes Perian _(Halflin_g), we do indeed. I shall take you to the dining hall if you please." I smiled down at him. His grin could make everyone laugh it seemed and two other Halfling emerged from behind the gate. One, larger than the other two, leading a small horse.

"Pippin, Frodo could be dying and all you can think of is your belly?" one scolded, he looked much like the one named Pippin but slightly more, wise I dared to think. Pippin looked own ashamed, but only smiled slightly when his stomach gave an audible groan.

"Is Mister Frodo okay?" The one by the horse asked softly.

"Lord Elrond's Healing is most effective I assure you Perian_ (Halfling). _He shall be awake soon; after you rest I'll take you three to see him. Now come you need food in your bellies and to rest those weary eyes. I'll go and get some heated water for you to clean up." I said smiling down at the one near the horse and leading the horse to the stables. The three Halflings followed me tiredly, dragging their feet along the cobbled floor.

"Le hannon _(thank you)_, Faelwen." Aragorn's deep voice murmured from beside my ear. I smiled to myself. "Man sad Arwen?" He asked again. I sighed. This man just didn't know when to give up.

"The last time I saw her Aragorn she was on the stone bridge. You know the one I speak of do you not?" I stared at him intently, almost willing him to remember with my eyes. He grinned back at me and pulled me in to his embrace and kissed my lightly on the cheek. I stood there for a second, shocked. He never showed much affection to other women other than Arwen. He held me at arm's length for a moment longer, his hands resting on my shoulders before he ran off. I sighed; he wouldn't know where his room was, unless Arwen showed him.

The three Hobbits stared up at me expectantly, and I smiled down at them.

"too food then, but first I must learn your names…" Pippin grinned at me.

"I am Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin, my cousin Meriadoc Brandybuck-"

"And you can call me Merry" That would explain the similarities, I thought. Pippins cousin smiled at me offering me his hand. I looked down at it unsure. Was this a Hobbit's gesture of a greeting? My brows furrowed as I tried to think of what to do with it.

"She's Elven Merry, elves don't shake hands. Samwise Gamgee" he lowered his head frowning "When do we get to see Mister Frodo?"

"Soon Perian. I promise"

The Hobbits followed me through the winding halls of the mansion, stopping only to a large oak door. Pippin was the first to run in, leaping over the large bed and flying through to the balcony. I had personally asked Lord Elrond if the Halflings may have this room. It was furthest from everyone else and offered much needed rest and peace from prying eyes. The view was majestic in its ways. The sky burning with orange and pink hues. Making Rivendell almost glow.

I sighed contented, watching the three study the room in awe. The high ceilings were like skies to them I would assume, with the light reflecting off the water below making shimmering shapes flitter across it. For a moment, looking at them, you would assume all was right with the world. That dark forces were not crawling their way here at this very moment. Their laughter and smiles only drew out mine as Sam stumbled from the bed with a large thud and looked around confused for a moment before bursting into a loud guffaw. Indeed, all was right it seemed.

A soft knock on the door brought me back and I turned to see Beriadan slowly walk in as if unsure what to do with himself.

"Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you Faelwen. He says it is urgent ni'n mellon. _(My friend)"_

* * *

><p>"You wished to see me, my Lord?" I asked, hesitantly pushing his door open and knocking lightly. His head shot up from the table where it lay buried in a pile of letters and books. His breaths were shaky and he seemed tired. It would seem the healing took more effort than assumed.<p>

"Yes, ni'n hin _(my child)_. Have you seen to the Halflings?" he mused, stroking his chin.

"Yes my lord"

"Good, have you spoken to many today ni'n hin?"

"Indeed. Why is it that you ask my lord?" My brows furrowed. I hadn't done anything wrong I hoped.

"Then you have indeed heard the rumours that prince Legolas is to arrive soon?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him confused. I was sure that he would know if the rumours were true or not.

"Yes my lord, but why do you ask?"

"I saw earlier that he would arrive, but it was unsettling. He comes bearing grave news it would seem. You are the only one I trust enough to go and see to him at the gates Faelwen." He said, slowly walking over to my side and placing a strong hand on my shoulder. I nodded. My heart racing. The last time we had met, we were young, naïve_. _

_He was a prince and I was a fair young elf, ready to prove my worth as one of Arwen's mighty guards. We were staying in Mirkwood as Arwen travelled the Elven lands for her father. I was one of her guards. Her only friend on the trip._

_One day as Arwen was discussing with Galadriel, I took a walk through the trees around the city itself, I took my bow with me, I cannot tell you why now but I got a feeling that I should. I knew there was a patrol and that if I made my self known they would not harm me. I climbed through the trees, leaping from branch to branch, glorifying in the feeling of freedom. I missed the trees so much as I stayed in Rivendell; so much of my time was with Arwen or Lord Elrond that I rarely got a chance to simply be one with nature as I had when I was young._

_I had landed on a large oak, which stood taller than most the trees in Mirkwood together. Climbing to the top I noticed a figure below. It was moving fast, and swerving to avoid other figures. It was so graceful, I knew it had to be another elf so slowly as not to be heard I slid down the tree. There at its foot Stood an elf. His long golden hair flowing in the breeze around him as he twisted and curved around five other figures._

_Orcs._

_I notched an arrow and shot one straight through the heart. The elf paused for a second, his small silver blades gleaming with fresh blood. I shot again this time wedging an arrow into one of the orcs shoulder blades making it scream in agony. It stumbled backwards clutching his shoulder and suddenly the elf sliced, twirling in a blur of green and gold. The Orc never stood a chance. It fell to the ground with a quick thud and the elf soon got its self acquainted with the others. He sliced and slashed at them as I shot my arrows. _

_In no time they were down. The elf looked up and my breathing stopped. For below me was no other than the prince of Mirkwood. Prince Legolas. He squinted into the trees, searching for his timely aid. I dare not move for he might see me. His piercing blue eyes caught mine and my breathing hitched. I knew I had been caught. I knew he could see my now. But all thought stopped when I saw what crept up behind him. An Orc stood, my arrow embedded into his shoulder, behind him. His rotten teeth turned up into a menacing snarl and I shot. My arrow narrowly missing The princes perfect face and lodged itself in the Orcs skull._

_The prince jumped, hissing as he span around, fear clutching at his heart. The Orc fell backwards and My heart slowed down in pace. The sound of hooves sliced through the still air, startling me until I almost fell from my perch. Legolas, still gazed up at me and smiled knowingly too himself. Soon around three guards arrived, red faced and panting. _

"_Your highness, are you alright?" one asked urgently. The young prince merely nodded._

"Faelwen, did you not hear? I need you to keep the young Halflings out of the secret council in a few days' time." Elrond said, gazing down at me sternly. I couldn't help but blush at the intensity of his gaze.

"I will try my best my lord"

"Thank you ni'n hin. Namárië._ (my child, farwell)_" He kissed my forehead and escorted me out. I tried to steady my breath but all that happened was a shaky laugh.

Try and keep those three Halflings out? He may as well have asked me to heal Frodo myself. This was going to be impossible.

* * *

><p>Soon the day drew on and more council members began to draw in. I was sent to see to a dwarf named Gimli, a small man with a thick heavy beard braided and twisted. He cussed and cursed upon seeing me, an elf, but let me see him to his room none the less. Soon he was roaming Rivendell, commenting to passers-by on how his home, under the mountains was far more to his tastes than the vast trees and fresh air. Elves were not meant to readily like a dwarf, but Upon meeting Gimli, I could not help myself. He was just so entertaining to watch. How he talked about his home, almost star eyed. I could not blame him. I missed the endless trees and rivers as much as he missed his precious rock.<p>

As day drew into night and I was once again sitting in he dining hall, entertaining the small Hobbits I was summoned to the gates once more. This time I knew who it would be.

He rode smoothly on his dark grey horse, a light green cloak wrapped tightly around him in an attempt to keep the chilling nights air at bay. Close behind him were three guards. All with similar hair to the first. A light blonde hue which was long, well past their shoulders.

The first Elf leapt off his horse, a young elf running up to him and taking the reins from his hands leading the horse to the stables nearby. The other followed suit.

The guards looked at me, leering almost and I shivered. I had always hated being under prying eyes. Preferring solitude to numbers. They were all handsome, but what elf wasn't. We were all superior in beauty. Our grace bowing to no one.

But none were as handsome as him. His light pale skin glowing softly against the now raising moonlight. His dark blue eyes full of wisdom, power and kindness. His thin lips were turned up into a soft smile and he bowed slightly to me.

I could feel the heat rising up on my face and I curtsied as low as I could. Lifting the edges of my pale blue dress up as I did.

"Your highness, I have been asked by Lord Elrond himself to escort you to your room, if you will permit me too" I all but whispered in my embarrassment to him. He shook his head frowning.

"No, I need to see Elrond urgently. If you could escort me to his room and then my men to theirs I would be most grateful…"

"Faelwen, my name is Faelwen your highness." I said under thick lashes. He nodded smiling slightly.

"Mae govannen, Faelwen _(well met)_" He said as I lead him and his three men through the halls.

It was quiet as we walked, only the guardsmen ever spoke. And was usually, of my capabilities. Price Legolas gave them all a reprimanding look each and silenced them for the time being as we walked.

It was going to be a long few days.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to a soft rapping of knuckles on my door. The sun glittered in through the open windows as the soft summers breeze brushed against the drapes. Birds tweeted in the far off trees and for a moment I thought we were back in Mirkwood sleeping in the guest quarters. I stretched feeling my bones click and my muscles stretch. I to myself sighed contented. Only when the knocking carried on did I even bother to open my eyes, loving the soft bed I lay in.

"Faelwen, Cuiva _(wake up)_, my father wishes to speak to you. Urgently." Arwen said, striding into my room in all her grace and beauty. Aragorn's presence it seemed had done much for her happiness. She always seemed so, withdrawn when her love was absent. Not upset, just not so happy.

"I'm getting up. I'm getting up. What does your father want Arwen?" I asked groggily.

She stared at me blankly for a moment and rolled her eyes, walking briskly towards me and gathering up some thrown clothes. She threw them at me and sat opposite my bed. Picking up the book I had read last night.

"How to act to royalty? Please say that this is a joke ni'n mellon?" She asked her mouth hanging open slightly. She closed it with a soft popping noise and grinned at me. "You still like Legolas do you not?"

"No!" I answered all too quickly causing that evil smirk she usually wore with me to come out in full display. "I mean, who wouldn't. Besides he does not know me, except for a servant to my lords daughter." I said lifting myself up of the bed and swinging my legs over the side. The floor was cold, making me hiss to its touch.

"You forgot closest friend Faelwen. You are not my servant, ni'n mellon." she said looking at me with such sweet eyes. No wonder Aragorn would melt like butter in her presence. She smiled knowingly at me. And I frowned.

"True, but he would not know that." I said, rather depressingly. I gazed down at the floor, staring at a tile which had come loose rather intently. Arwen sighed and I could feel she had risen and was now walking over to the open door. She paused briefly before saying.

"Faelwen, go see my father. He wishes to speak to you urgently." she repeated before gracefully slipping out of the door. I stood, walking over to the large ornate window to brush my hair. I stared back at myself. My light wavy brown hair tussled and knotted from a fitful sleep. My creamy milky skin blotched with red and my dark green eyes shone brilliantly. I sighed. I knew I was desirable, I had been told by many an elf. But I couldn't see it myself. Resigned, I slipped the clothes on and walked out the door, following Arwens trail.

* * *

><p>The sun was warm on my back as I ran to Lord Elrond's study. Leaping with the grace of a doe every now and then, the breeches and tunic Arwen gave me light enough to do what ever. She had told me, as I met her on my way down, to take my bow with me as I would need it if I were to accept her fathers offer,<p>

Something lessened my hearts fears it seemed that morning and a soft song flowed through the air. It was a calm song, sang in a soothing voice. A deeper voice than Arwen's. Curiously, I slunk passed the corner, my soft boots not uttering a sound. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest, unsure of what stood around the corner. I knew Estel sang rather well, and I had heard the Halfling named Pippin sing a few slow calming songs. But neither face fitted this voice. Nor did they know this song. A song of kings, of great battles won and lost. Only rare few knew it, and knew the spells it entwined with. Hooves clipped against the cobbled floor and for a moment my heart stopped beating.

A streak of blonde hair stood before his pale grey horse, stroking its thick muscular neck. I stopped breathing. Only to have the last breath knocked out of me when the singing creature turned to look at me.

Prince Legolas smiled and bowed slightly, still singing. His horse probed at the floor with his hoof and Legolas smiled at him and laughed at the horses impatiens.

"Patients Morohtar. I will ride you later I promise ni'n mellon" he whispered into the horses ear. It calmed slightly at his words and the prince picked up where he left off in the song. I smiled lazily to myself. He seemed so at ease with his horse, as I had with mine. Perhaps he would enjoy a slow ride through the forest and back with me? _No, don't be foolish!_ _He's a _

_**Prince**__ Faelwen, not some commoner like yourself! _sighing I retreated up the stairs.

As I lay my foot on one of the tiles it gave way, making me slip from under myself. My agile instincts took over and before I could slam into the floor my hands flew behind my head grabbing at one of the steps and flipping my whole body behind myself. My feet landed with ease on the top step and I stood, rather disgruntled and wiped my hands across my tunic. Shifting the small pebbles and dust that had gathered.

I looked forward, expecting the prince to be holding his sides laughing. But he was making his way over to me a worried look etched over his face. I felt my heart contract. _oh no, he's coming over here. I just made a fool of myself, oh no! maybe if I just start to walk away and look like I was going to see Lord Elrond…_ But it was too late. He was standing before me, smiling softly at me.

"You have some greatly admired agility there ni'n mellon." he said, his long golden hair moving slightly in the mornings breeze.

"thank you, your highness. It comes from many years of fighting at Arwen's side my lord" I said bowing. He frowned slightly and I gulped. Had I done something wrong?

"Ai," He looked to his side and noticed my bow strapped to my back. "You're and archer?" He asked shocked, one dark brow lifting slightly with confusion. Annoyance welled up inside me. It was not like I _couldn't_ be and archer now was it?

"I am indeed, does your highness not see it fit that I am?" I asked through gritted teeth. His eyes widened at his tone and then so did mine. I had just spoken rudely to Mirkwood's prince to _my Prince. _

"No of course I do. It is just Lord Elrond had asked me…"

"Faelwen, had Arwen not told you I wished to see you ni'n hin?" Lord Elrond's deep voice asked sternly and I span on my heel, almost hitting him and knocking him over. He smiled at the Prince and bowed slightly.

"Ah, Legolas. I wish to speak to you. It includes the matters I spoke of earlier." Elrond said smiling. I looked back at the prince who still stared at me intently, his eyes filled with confusion. Trying to figure something out. I shivered slightly under his gaze and looked back to Lord Elrond.

"You wished to speak to me My Lord?" I asked curtseying. The lack of a dress made it seem awkward and imbalanced. But he smiled none the less and appraised my apparel.

"Ai, fitting attire for what I wish to ask of you. You have no doubt met his highness, prince Legolas. Your new master." he smiled.

"Pardon?" I gasped. The prince my _master?_ how, when what?

"Indeed, I love my daughter very much Faelwen. You have been her dear friend and protector for little over four hundred years now and your skills with a bow are not that easy to beat. But Arwen can lead herself into much trouble, as do her brothers I fear. Although if I were to let your guard them, I fear you would be leered at much more than you are now ni'n hin." He laughed grasping my shoulders gently. My head span. This could not be happening.

"Faelwen, you can defend your self better than most. But with the growing darkness I fear Rivendell will succumb. Faelwen, you know I would never put you in needless danger, but I fear I must. You will stay with me and a few others to defend out home before going to the west. But I need you to be an expert. This is where Legolas comes in" He added nodding. I gulped, harder than before. I slowly turned to see the prince smirk at me. He bowed slightly, still smirking. I frowned. Arwen would pay. She would pay greatly. "He is a master of the bow, like no other. He will make you greater than all others, besides him." He grinned.

"Shall we start today's lesson ni'n mellon?" The prince bowed offering me his hand. I laughed shakily, my breath short and shallow. I could feel the panic begin to bubble to the surface, and I tried to keep it down as best as I could.

"if you see it best…" I murmured, taking his hand nervously. The giggling adolescent girl threatening to show herself again.

He lead me to his horse and slid a long piece of cream cloth from his saddle tying it around my eyes. I panicked not knowing what this handsome elf would do with me. The darker side of my mind began to purr with ideas as the other tried to destroy them as much as possible. To no avail.

I sensed his hand fly at my from the left and without thought moved to grab it. Clasping at his strong arm in my delicate hand. And twisting it behind him, slowly placing my head to his ear. He gasped and I could feel his cheek rise against mine into a fully blown grin.

"As I said earlier, your reflexes are superb. I guess there is no need to teach you to trust your instincts and know your surroundings then?"

"No" I whispered in to his ear. I felt him shiver beneath me and I let go suddenly. Almost flinging him away from me as if he were burning my skin. I made him shiver, I made him confused?

A bubble of laughter left me and The prince glanced at me smiling.

"ride with me, but bring your bow. I know where I could teach you a great deal mellon" and with that he left, running to his room I presumed.

* * *

><p>Alassë neighed and whinnied in protest as I placed the small cloth rug over her back. She usually loved riding. But something disturbed this day. A small portion of me felt it too, but with the growing evil approaching I shrugged it off. She backed away from me, her backend pushing against the stable door. I grabbed her face between my smooth hands and gazed at her, rubbing her face gently as I sang. Her big warm brown eyes gazed at me, charmed by the soothing lullaby my father would sing to me. Her head hung slowly in my hands as she leaned into my warmth. I smiled to her, placing my cheek on her nuzzle, still singing. "Now will you let me put the rest on? Its hard enough seeing as your so big and I'm so-"<p>

"small?" His serene voice grinned behind me. Alassë almost growled as she charged at the prince making him leap off the stable door and land flat on his behind. I laughed making the mare glare at me then neigh along with me. I peered over the stable door, only laughing harder at his dumbfounded expression. This was truly classic.

"I'm sorry, Alassë can be protective at times. Do you need any assistance, my lord?" I grinned, truly feeling at ease with this prince.

I heard the small laughter of Arwen and my head shot up to see Estel and she, arms locked walking peacefully by. The grin Estel wore was one of pure joy and Arwen's was competing well.

"Legolas, 'tis nice to see you yet again mellon." Aragorn rang over the laughter. Pulling his friend up by the forearm and pulling him into a brief hug. Legolas smiled softly at his old friend and I felt Arwen pull at my sleeve.

"Why did you not tell me?" I asked, hurt. She only smiled shaking her head softly.

"Would you have ever agreed? Besides, my brothers are looking for you. Their need only heightened by their new competition." she winked. Heat rose up from my toes to the tips of my ears. I felt like I was on fire. No, I was a fire. Burning a brilliant crimson red. She laughed at my reaction and I scowled.

"Arwen, you see things. He is no competition. Not like they have a chance anyway. No offence." I added.

"Who doesn't have a chance?" Asked Estel slowly slipping his arm through Arwens. Before I could answer Arwen grinned.

"Oh, do you not know? My brothers seek Faelwen's hand. Indeed, they seem overly eager to share her I dare say" she laughed. Making my face even redder.

"And do you return their affection?" came the rather curious voice of the prince. I shook my head, not daring to look at him. I shifted uncomfortably on the spot, an awkward feeling swirling around us. I looked at Arwen who studied the prince. Her lips pursed and her long slender fingers stroked her chin slightly. She stared at him thinking, her eyes following his every movement. I could see Estel, tense as he noticed her continuous staring but I could see her hand tighten around his, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips.

"We shall leave you both to train then. Your Highness" She bowed low, as did Estel. "Faelwen" Smiling she hugged me, her strong but slender arms wrapping around my waist as her head leaned against my shoulder. "enjoy yourself in the wilderness ni'n mellon" she whispered, barely high enough for even my own ears to hear.

I gulped again. I should have to stop that, lest it become a habit.

Legolas bowed and hugged his old friend Estel, turning to me only when they walked away. Their laughter breaking the afternoons glorious silence.

He smiled warmly at me and motioned his head to Alassë, who tapped at the stable door with her hoof. She neighed and I laughed, leaping over the door and onto her back, saddleless. I knotted my hands into her mane and he backed up, standing only on her back legs as she pushed against the wooden door. It creaked in protest and she grew annoyed rather quickly. I sang to her, trying to calm her but she either couldn't hear through her anger, or chose to ignore it.

Legolas stood panic stricken and rooted to the spot. His deep blue eyes wide with fear. And then suddenly as if by magic, a blur of silver scooped up the young prince. It was as fast as lightning. And gone like a breeze through the trees. But in front of her stood the princes own horse. His teeth bared. Threatening Alassë. The mare stopped letting her front legs fall the ground with a loud clip, gazing at Morohtar with dreamy eyed expression and I had to laugh at it. It would seem that not only I had a thing for the prince and all his belongings.

"It would seem, your highness. That Morohtar has a new admirer." I giggled. Stroking down Alassë's thick neck. Legolas merely smiled at me and motioned his horse forward. Alassë backed away from the stable door her head hung low. All seemed still for a moment until the mare's head shot up, a determined look in her eyes and I froze.

"Alassë. No!" was all I said before the mare ran, full hilt at the stable door. I clutched at her mane tighter. Gripping at her sides with my thighs like iron grips. Her legs bent and she leaped over the gate landing squarely on the other side. I sat there, my heart beating out of my chest.

If training was going to be this eventful, then I would be ready for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay. I've had this idea in my head for a while now. It's not meant to be taken dead serious, and yes there may be some times where she is a tad Mary sue. But please, The Hobbit was... I can't even. wow. yes. Let's discuss that shall we? Thorin was just... eugh. I love him and fili and kili. Just, remind me to re read the hobbit.**

**Oh yeah, and my writing style has changed since I have learnt that twilight is ...just no. Why did I even... no.**

* * *

><p>The forest was denser than she had remembered. The thick bushes twisting around their horses legs. The prince was a fare bit further on than she, Morohtar's legs stronger, longer than Alassë's. The horse whinnied, and she glanced down at her.<p>

She was strolling slower than before, glancing up and around herself with a shake of her head. She was uneasy, that much Faelwen could sense. A breeze flowed past them and the young elf maiden noticed wisps of the long cotton trees leaves brush past them. She was sure some would be in her hair, but she didn't mind.

"Faelwen." Came the voice from in front of her. Morohtar had stopped, his head turning back to gaze at the two females and shake his head roughly as he stomped at the ground. Faelwen laughed, Morohtar it seemed, had a slight temper. "We shall stop here and lead the horses by foot." Legolas, with all the grace of an elf, slipped of his steeds back and wrapped his fingers in his mane, leading him gently towards a pasture.

Faelwen sighed, if only she were as graceful. Alassë stopped for a moment, allowing her rider to dismount before she plodded along beside her. Faelwen had never truly been this far into the surrounding forest of Rivendell, usually staying close to the outer edges. Elrond had asked her to stay close, if Arwen needed her, then she would be there. Something she was not happy to agreeing to. But, Arwen was her friend, and so she would.

Legolas turned again, a small smile playing across his features. "What troubles you hiril vuin?" _(My lady). _Morohtar whinnied, turning his head to glance at them before trotting off into the clearances opening. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the mist that had enveloped it.

"Nothing." She furrowed her brows, chewing on her bottom lip. She, as a daughter of Lothlórien, was used to the tree's, the ever growing forage a welcome sight to her. But her heart was uncontrollable in her chest, her palms slick as they clenched and unclenched in her horses mane. She wasn't used to this, she was not meant to be what she was now, that was not her purpose in life. But Galadriel herself had propositioned she move to Rivendell, to serve Lord Elrond as an ambassador between her people and his.

And then she had messed it up by hunting with her brother, and saving the prince of greenwood. Whom was now staring at her with a expectant expression. She shook her head again.

"Am man ídhrog istad?" _(Why do you want to know?) _Alassë prodded the ground and pulled her mane free of her hand. Faelwen, getting the point, released her and watched as she wandered to where Morohtar was grazing lazily on some low hanging leaves.

"Sevin naw." _(I have an idea) _He said, motioning for her to come towards him. She padded her way towards him, feet barely denting the long blades of grass.

That was when she noticed, the trees thickening towards the north of the clearing and thinning along a brook. A brook in which her trainer now practiced by, swinging his ivory sword through the air as if he were part of some dance. His partner invisible to those not worthy of her beauty. His hair flowed through the breeze, light reflecting gold across the branches nearest to him. Faelwen was not considered what the elves would call a lady as such.

She were a maiden of course, respected among her peers. But she was odd. Where as other of her age would be learning to sing, play the lute and recite poetry. She would be knee high in mud, hunting with her older brother. Spending days on the chase until finally she would take that shot and drag what ever food she could to her mother.

"O man?" _(About what?). _She asked cautiously, fingers itching against the small dagger strapped to her thigh.

"Tolo, tolo" _(Come, come) _He'd stopped by then, and was slowly making his way to the furthest edge of the clearing. closer towards the brook. Faelwen frowned, if he meant for her to join him in there, she would have to decline. He span on his heel then, Ivory dagger pointed towards her. "Sevig chûr?" _(Are you ready?)_

"Am man?" _(For what?). _He was smiling, wicked lips turned upright. He didn't answer her though, opting for a simple nod of the head. "Legolas?"

He was on her in a flash, silver streaming before her eyes, narrowly missing her. "AI!" She yelled, fingers curling around her own blade before lifting it to greet his. It was smaller in size, the blade blunt. It was for hunting not for fighting. "Legolas! Baw!" _(don't!)_

"If you asked for an Orc to stop, would it? Or would it simply-" He swung again, narrowly missing her head. "Simply carry on?" she dodged left, spinning on her heel and throwing up her sword to deflect. He was stronger than his slight flame would suggest, the pure force behind his hit almost sent her flying to the ground. Before she could swing back, he was at her again. Silver gleaming and missing her face by a mere inch.

"A!" She cried, shocked that he would even risk such a move. He merely chuckled, diving in for another swing. She kicked out, her boot meeting it's mark near his lower abdomen. He grunted, reeling backwards, legs and arms flailing to find something to grip. That was her chance, She leaped at him, arms out away from her, ready to wrap around him and pin him to the ground.

But he recovered too quickly and rolled to his side, forcing her to land on her face. She could hear him chuckling from above her and she kicked out her leg, throwing her self off the ground.

"You are doing well mellon nin." He smiled. She shook her head, hoping the leaves would untangle from her hair.

"We shall see."

* * *

><p>They practiced for what seemed like hours, swear pooled at Faelwens brow and between boughts of drawn out fighting, she would wipe it off. Legolas though, seemed calm, hes demeanor hardly affected by any of the strain. She was terrible compared to him. Though his was older than her, not by much though. simply a few hundred years.<p>

The sun was setting when they made their way back to the the heart of Rivendel. The burning embers hanging low across the tree tops behind them. They didn't ride their horses, opting for a walk instead, a chance to allow their muscles the chance to cool down. Neither spoke,, either from a lack of air in their lungs or from need not to. She wasn't all that sure.

Alassë whinnied along with morohtar as they placed them in the stables, leaving them in the care of the stables master. An elf she hadn't actually spoken to before, in all her years amongst Rivendel's people.

"Mellon nin" He spoke, his breath coming in slow deep intakes. "It has been a pleasure, but I must retire before the moon rises." His golden hair was sticking to the side of his neck, and then she noticed how truly muddy she'd gotten him. "If you do not mind?"

"No, no. Of course not my prince." She bowed, collecting her things and left him to his own devices. She would have to tend to the halflings soon, she mused. They would need their supper as well as a bath. Master Frodo would not be ready as of yet, and she would have to try and pry his friend Samwise away from him so that he could remain strong. She groaned into her hand.

Her night was not about to become any easier.

* * *

><p>The halflings, Meriadoc and Peregrin had already found their way to the dining hall, both with a small plate filled with various cheeses and bread. She smiled as she passed them, placing her bow down beside her as she sat at the furthest end of the table. She wanted to give them space, they had been through a treacherous journey to get there.<p>

"So, you're an archer?" Meriadoc spoke, head inclined towards her. She smiled at him, leaning so that her arms crossed the table.

"Would it be bad if I were Meriadoc Brandybuck?" He made a face, and shook his head.

"It's merry."

"As you wish, merry."

"So...are you?" Pippin asked, eyes shining eagerly. She'd always been fond of halflings, be it for their child like views or the fact they were happy, small folk. The other races, such as dwarves, were not that way inclined. Well at least not from the ones she had met.

"Indeed I am perian" She grabbed her bow, shifting down until she sat next to Pippin.

"Why do you keep calling us perian?" He asked, leaning his head on her side. Faelwen faltered, the touch somewhat matronly. Merry rolled his eyes. "What does it mean?"

"It means halfling." She spoke low, slowly, unsurely wrapping her arm around the little hobbits side, tightening his cloak. "tis the tongue of my people perian. Would you wish to learn some?"

Merry nodded, leaning in closer so that he could hear.

She chuckled to herself at that. "Friend is mellon." She recited, "My is nin, so my friend would be, mellon nin."


End file.
